1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a package substrate and a flip chip package including the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a package substrate electrically connected to a semiconductor chip via conductive bumps, and a flip chip package including the package substrate.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plurality of semiconductor fabrication processes may be performed on a semiconductor substrate to form a plurality of semiconductor chips. In order to mount the semiconductor chips on a printed circuit board (PCB), a packaging process may be performed on the semiconductor chips to form semiconductor packages.
The semiconductor package may include an electrical connecting member configured to electrically connect the semiconductor chip with a package substrate. The electrical connecting member may include a conductive wire, and/or a conductive bump.
A semiconductor package including a conductive bump configured to electrically connect the package substrate with the semiconductor chip is referred to as a flip chip package.
In the flip chip package, a difference between thermal expansion coefficients of the semiconductor chip and the package substrate may be large. Thus, relatively large stresses may be applied to the package substrate due to high heat generated during operation of the flip chip package. The stresses may damage the conductive bump, so that an electrical connection between the package substrate and the semiconductor chip may be cut off.